Mobile devices, such as phones, tablets, and other devices are easily held in the hand of the user. In many cases, it is desirable to hold the device perpendicular to the eyes of the user. Reasons for this configuration may include ease of view and minimization of glare among other reasons. When viewing a device for an extended period of time, the hands of the user may become tired; and it is desirable to have a stand for the mobile device to optimize viewing. It is also desirable that this stand be portable, so that the user may utilize it in many circumstances.